In many cases it is desirable to make enclosures for electronic equipment of aluminized steel, which is cold rolled sheet steel with a thin aluminum coating. Aluminized steel is an inexpensive material that has a very good conductive surface, provides good electromagnetic compatibility containment, and has good corrosion resistance. However, the surface of aluminized steel is very soft and is prone to scraping and abrading if the two surfaces are allowed to contact and slide over one another. If the surfaces abrade one another, small particles of aluminum and steel in the form of highly conductive debris would be introduced into the electronics of the enclosure, contaminating the electronics contained within and possibly causing electrical shorts and failures of the electronics.